My Precious Lily: A Kol Mikaelson Story
by AMPLIFY. THE. MUSIC
Summary: Why is it that the best of people get into the worst of situations? Not that I'm conceited enough to say that I'm the best person, ha ha. Falling into this world was something I would never expect and neither is meeting Kol Mikaelson. My name is Lilianna Emiala Crsytiala Henrikson and this is my story. RnR, hope you like, this is my first fanfic, sorry for sucky summary.


My Precious Lily- a Kol Mikaelson story

"You're too mean, I don't like you, fuck you anyway. You make me wanna scream, at the top of my lungs. It hurts, but I won't fight you, and you suck anyway. You make me wanna die, right when I"

–Afraid by the Neighborhood

"NOOOOO" I screamed in frustration. I slammed my laptop shut and huffed in anger.  
Oh my fucking god, that Elena doppelganger bitch just killed off another character who happened to be my favorite, Kol Mikaelson. Somebody needs to get that bitch, her wimpy little weak vampire hunter brother, and her two boy toys under control!

My sister, Crys (short for Crystiala), calmly walked out of my bathroom at my outburst. She had just come out of the shower so she only had on a black and silver silk kimono/bathrobe and she was drying her hair with an expensive dark blue fluffy towel.

I might as well explain my room to you know, I mean I do spend most my time in this room. Let me make one thing clear, my room is humongous and I like to into aloooot of detail. Just a small warning to ya.

My room was like the size of an average person's bachelor pad's apartment. It had a mini kitchen, bedroom, bathroom, a walk in closet, and small living room area. It was also decked out with a giant TV, a bunch of game systems and games, music albums, and paintings. The walls were painted a crème color with different murals that I have painted all over the walls. When you look up at the ceiling you see a mural of all of my family together in one of its happier moments.

My giant king sized four poster canopy bed had black and silver pillows, in a crossing pattern with purple main pillows in front of them. So, on the right side there was, from the back to front, silver, black, and purple. On the left side it was black, silver, and purple. Then there a giant plush pillow just for the fun of it with a polar bear mural on it.

My giant duvet was checkered with red, black, purple, and green. The wood that made the columns/outside of the bed were made from some of the last white oak trees alive and the tree it came from is currently growing in our backyard. The curtains around the bed were a rich silver color that was covered in the same patterns from the wall except in a dark blue color.

In case you're wondering, black, silver, purple are my favorite colors.

The large TV was an apple product made especially for us. It was 110 in x 90 in and was massive. I did my hacker technology stuff and now I can get it to directly connect to my computer over wifi. Did I mention that we each had our own unlimited wifi and phone services?

The stereo was not nearly as big as the TV, but it was medium sized. I also programmed it to connect with my computer. Also, we had soundproof walls so I could play my loud music whenever I wanted to.  
My iPhone is the still developing iPhone X, my dad paid them to give the first ever model to. It shouldn't go out to the public for about another nine or ten years. It doesn't hurt to be rich. It has 64 terabytes and can hold anything/everything. My music collection is massive and I put at least a million dollars worth of iTunes cash on there. I also jail broke it so I don't even need to pay for anything, it's all free. The case is ultimate.

I had both the case and the phone engraved saying 'always and forever' like the true Original family fan I am. Just like my duvet, it is checkered with red, purple, black, and green. It has smart case technology so it has a flap over it to close, a privacy screen already built in to the phone, and I have a thumbprint detector so the only way you can access it is with my thumbprint. I also have an iPad with basically the same case except instead of checkers it had the Original family on it.

My computer is so amazingly awesome! It can store up to 1,000 terabytes and Lord knows that I probably won't use up that much data in my lifetime. I am extremely technology savvy and anytime I can get my hands on some new technology, I take the chance. I once hacked into the CIA for the fun of it; they weren't very good at protecting their files. I now know secrets that the President of the USA probably doesn't even know about, and they are all saved to my computer/phone/iPad.

The case is a picture of my sister, my mom, and I. I am in a dark red beanie with two pieces of hair hanging out like bangs; black combat boots, black cargo pants with zippers all over it, and a black sweater with a zipper in the back. My sister has her hair in a ponytail with the same bangs as me, a light colored floral dress, and light brown combat boots. My mom is wearing a button up see through sleeveless shirt that is light blue with a black collar and a black undershirt; she has black jeans and black heels on. This is back when my mother wasn't with the asshole that she is with now.

I am done describing my technology now so let's move on.

In another side of my room, there was dance bar and a small gym for me to work out or take my anger out on. I think I have busted 7 or 8 punching bags already after I have had a bad day, I might have slight problem. 

Back to current time

"What happened this time" Crys asked. It wasn't rare for me to have these angry outbursts; I had anger issues, literally. It didn't help that I grew up learning self defense, martial arts and how to throw a punch.

"This whore Elena and her stupid prick little brother Jeremy just killed off the man of my dreams! Not to mention that he was amazing and also very psychotic just like me! And she also just killed off a huge bloodline of vampires that could have sired one of her stupid little playthings that were changed by the same person.

"Not to mention they locked my favorite character's brother in their living room to stare at his brother's dead body, when he threatened to burn down the house with them in it regardless of the fact that they wanted the cure for supernaturalism, until they removed it!"

I ranted all of that in two breaths. Wow, I thought, I would make a good rapper!

My sister simply said, "Is that the show you were watching the other day, the vampire diaries? And aren't Alana's playthings named Steven and Damien or something?" I sighed at my younger sister's ignorance towards my favorite show** EVER**.

"The harlot's name is Elena and her two playthings are the brothers Stefan and Damon who would do anything and everything for her. The guy she killed off and his brothers are, like, some of the hottest people you will ever see in your life. The guy they killed names was Kol Mikaelson and his brother is Niklaus Mikaelson." I opened my laptop again and searched for a picture of the two originals together in one photo.

When I turned the laptop towards her, her mouth dropped and she looked like she was about to faint at the sight of Niklaus, I felt the same way about Kol. Suddenly she nodded and said, "Girls like Elena are the reason why men don't respect women. When a lot of women go sleeping around or if they advertise it in shows or commercials men tend to think that is what every woman is like. This is why it would be easier in the older days when women were outcast or brought shame to the family when they lost their purity".

I stared at my sister in shock for a second before she laughed softly and joked, "I want to be a philosopher when I grow up".

I grinned crookedly and said, "What a pair we are, one is a philosopher and one is a criminal psychologist"

I ran to go have a quick shower and brush my teeth before I went to bed. I changed into my The Originals pajama set. The pajamas said "I only date originals" with Klaus, Kol, and Elijah's faces on it. Then pants just had their faces all over it.

My sister got it for me 3 years ago, about the time I had a growth spurt, so it now goes halfway up my stomach and I cut the pants into shorts. What was once a small v neck was now plunging into giant cleavage. I don't mean to sound self centered, but have quite the body.

"GIRLS IT IS NEARLY 12 AM. GO TO BED" my mother screamed upstairs.

I giggled quietly and said, "Night Crys". She said "If it makes you feel any better you can dream about killing Elena and saving Kol from his imminent doom". I let out a short bark like laugh before fleeing to my bed.

Climbing into my comfy bed I sighed and thought, if only, before drifting off to sleep.

-LHKM—LHKM—LHKM—LHKM—LHKM—LHKM—LHKM—LHKM—LHKM—LHKM—

I gasped as I woke up feeling the sting of freshly grown grass blades underneath me. I was disoriented and confused, either my sister dragged me out of bed as a prank or I had begun sleep walking again. Across the freshly planted lawn my eyes widened as I saw Kol, or rather Nathaniel Buzolic, about to kick open a door.

He then shouted his famous line, "I'm sorry, I've already been invited in". Thinking that this was just another dream and that I could finally save him, I stupidly shouted, "No Kol, don't go in there, they have a trap in there and they want to use the White Oak Dagger against you".

I realized my mistake, shouting at an Original while he was angry and about to go kill some people was not my brightest idea yet. He froze quickly and blurred over to me. He stared me in the eyes and demanded, "How do you know that"

My tongue felt like sandpaper and my throat was dry. Kol Mikaelson, in all his original hotness, was standing right in front of me! When I couldn't choke out an answer he snarled, "Then you are of no use to me. I will need a snack after this exhausting experience after all", he smiled cruelly after that and compelled me, "You will stay here until I am done and you won't make a sound" He blurred back into the house thinking that his compulsion had worked.

When I finally moved I thought I was too late. I heard the Elena bitch scream, "Jeremy now!' And I lost it. Since I am the proud founder of the Loganville track team and I have anger issues I was quite fast.  
Ad I ran into the kitchen I picked up a knife and threw it with deadly aim into one of Elena's eyes, I mean I do take bow and arrow classes. As she screamed in pain I picked up another one, stabbing her in the stomach. With my extra strength from all these years of practice I snapped her neck.

"Get away from her!" Jeremy screamed angrily, he rushed at me thinking that he could overpower a simple human. Oh how wrong he was, nothing is simple when it comes to me, Lilianna Emilia Crystiala Henrikson.

When he tackled me I quickly flipped us over and repeatedly punched him in the face until he was near-unconsciousness. I then stood up and kicked him in the face and he was out cold.

The White Oak Dagger had conveniently landed at my feet so I picked it up to defend myself, even though I already had one. {As a huge Vampire Diaries fan I made myself a vampire hunting set including White Oak daggers that I made from the backyard tree.} When I saw Kol smirking at me I squeaked and ran to the door only to smash into a wall.

I quickly realized that it wasn't a wall, but a person. When I looked up I realized the wall was the chest of our very own Niklaus Mikaelson, growling down at me. I stood up and ran, terrified for my life.

I got about 10 blocks before I realized that I was running in the direction of the Niklaus' household. I sat down on the hard pavement and held my head in my hands. What the hell have I done, I thought to myself. I had quickly realized it wasn't a dream when I kicked baby Gilbert unconscious and I was terrified as to what was going on. Just then the two Original brothers stepped out onto the sidewalk.

I just looked up and my eyes widened in my terror. I stood up and gently threw the stake to Kol's feet. "Just kill me quickly. I know you're going to do it anyway. So torture me or what, I don't care, just know I won't tell you anything unless you ask nicely" my voice was taunting on the last part of my statement.

Kol smirked and replied, tauntingly right back at me, "Why would I kill the little human that just saved me and took out all her anger on Elena. Instead, I think I'll keep you"

Before I could register anything he said he swept me off my feet and held me bridal style. He turned to Niklaus and said, "If you don't beat me to the house then I will kill her." As we rushed to the house I thought about what he had said and my anger flared.

Personally, I hated being mocked, I don't know about you. "I am nobody's pet. And even if I was I wouldn't bend to your disgusting will. I would rather go shopping with Niklaus for shoes" I snarled before realizing what I just said. "Shit" I muttered under my breath and I closed my eyes expecting to be killed.

To my surprise, both of the brothers let out glorious laughs. Niklaus' was short and dignified while Kol just kept roaring with laughter. Kol smiled a devilish grin before replying, 'I like pretty little things with sharp tongues". I turned on my heel and decided to just go ahead and walk into the predator's territory.

They had always described Niklaus' house to be glorious, but I had never expected this. I mean, my parents were disgustingly rich and they probably couldn't afford the entire main lobby.

I heard footsteps approaching quietly and I whipped my head around to see the one and only Elijah Mikaelson. He looked at me curiously in all of his original glory and raised an eyebrow.

"Niklaus, I would prefer if you compelled your poor victims and didn't bring them home to meet us". Elijah said calmly. I don't know how, but I still managed to lose my temper in a house of vampires, when my danger sensor was going off the walls.

"I don't know about you Elijah, but if I was a vampire I would prefer to revel in the screams of my victims while I killed them instead of having them sitting steadily and motionless. You see, I love the chase, where's the fun without it. Also, don't forget that your brother is the Original hybrid and the first of his kind, wouldn't you want people to fear you, just like they fear you for being the Original vampires?"

I ranted all of this to Elijah while taking slow deliberate steps towards him. When I finished I had a finger in his chest and I was poking him in the chest, hard. Even though I am human he was wincing in pain.

Elijah eyed me curiously again, but with more apprehension this time, as he rubbed his chest on the spot where I was poking him.

"I think I'm in love" I heard a familiar voice say behind me. I turned around slowly to see Nik giving me an unforgivingly handsome grin of and I just rolled my eyes at him.

"If you're in love with her for that, then I am in love with her for stabbing Elena in the eye, stomach, snapping her neck and kicking Baby Gilbert until he was unconscious, I must say that I never did like Katerina's bloodline, or their relatives."

I heard Kol say all this from behind me as I slowly turned around, he, again, grinned devilishly at me before winking as he could hear my heart skip a beat.

"I think I like her already" I heard a heartbreakingly beautiful voice behind me. Dammit, why did all of them have such enthralling voices! I again looked up the stairs to see Rebekah at the top of the steps in her day clothes. It has to be a crime for someone to be so beautiful and powerful at once, I thought.

She descended the steps with ultimate grace and beauty before asking, "Now what's all the fuss about this human"

Elijah frowned grimly and said, "Kol was nearly killed by the Gilberts and would you believe me if I said she saved him".

She spared a glance towards me, sand. I could see that she was mad.

"How dare those Gilberts! I should ring their necks for this! And of course I wouldn't believe you Elijah, she's just human!" Well honey, this 'just human' just got mad.

"Rebekah, darling, why don't you try to take me on yourself, I'm sure that I could teach you a little respect for others. Also, you shouldn't judge by my appearance sweetie, I snapped Elena's ugly little neck and kicked our very own little 'Jer Bear' unconscious, don't try me, I am in murderous mood".

She must have sensed that I was mad and powerful because she immediately backed off and shut up.

"Wow" Kol said, "I didn't think that I would ever see someone shut Bekah up so fast, least of all a human." I just glared at him too for his unhelpful comment.

"Shut it Kol" I said before turning back to the person I was originally talking to, Elijah. "And Elijah, I thought that you were the most moral monster out of all of them, don't disrespect humans so, they are the only reason that any of you didn't desiccate and cease to live on this Earth."

Elijah looked deeply ashamed at his actions and the others seemed surprised at reprimanding Elijah for something he did wrong. But they were more curious as to who I was.

Klaus growled out angrily, "How do you know who we are wench!" And I quickly realized my mistake they never introduced themselves,

"Well, if you live in this godforsaken little one pony town them you are bound to know who the Mikaelsons are". I laughed nervously at my totally unbelievable lie. Klaus growled at me again, "You have 5 seconds to explain yourself before I rip your pathetic heart out, love"

The way he said all that and said love at the end made me shiver, I wasn't really afraid of him, but I know good threats when I hear them. I actually applaud him for such a good threat.

"So much drama Niklaus, let's get to the real problem here. My name is Lilianna Emilia Crystiala Henrikson and I am from a different universe. Somebody sent me here to clean up the messed up shit you and those Salvatores/Gilberts caused by fucking up the universe

"I have an idea of who sent me here, but I'm not quite sure. Where I come from I know everything about your lives and what will happen in the future. Also, don't even try to compel me, I take vervain and I am immune to compulsion".

They all looked astounded by my revealing of this information. "I may look like an innocent girl, but once I hacked into the CIA for fun and stole all of their files, successfully learning secrets about this country that even you guys don't know".

Niklaus nodded, but I could tell that he was still a little peeved by the fact that he couldn't obtain the information that he wanted in his usual way of compulsion against humans. "We can use your help here, we need it. However, enough of this depressing business, tell us a little about our future, love".

I shook my head at his subtle way of flirting with me at the same time while trying to get information out of me. I can be a little stupid at times so I replied, "Kol dies, they get the cure, Silas is awakened, Katerina gets the cure shoved down her throat and a whole bunch of other stuff I probably can't tell you guys."

"How does Katerina get the cure?" I hear Elijah ask curiously from his spot in an expensive chair and a cup of tea in his hand. I stared at him in wonder for a second, when did he even make that tea? Maybe, he like, used his witchy ancestry to make tea appear out of thin air, like Harry Potter!

"Katherine tries to kill Elena and Elena has it with her so she shoves it down Katherine's throat when Katherine is about to shove a wooden pole in her heart for messing up her life."

Elijah looks even more curious, but nodded his head and went back to reading the book I hadn't noticed before either. I am so confused as to when he got those things.

"Wait" Kol says, "I was right! Silas truly does exist! Hahahaha I was right Nik, Hahaha"

"Shut up Kol, we need to know more" Klaus hushed him.

"Why don't you make me shut up, I am in a very murderous mood, I mean, and I did just get almost slaughtered" Kol said cheekily, he grew serious, "That reminds me. I have an ex Doppelganger to kill"

I had to stop him; they can't fuck things up again! I look to Elijah and Rebekah, my eyes pleading for help. "Elijah, Rebekah, if he kills the doppelganger then you guys will still mess up the space time order continuum, she is meant to die a different death. I know you want the Doppelganger dead Rebekah, but don't pick the easy way out".

Elijah shook his head slowly, "I could never control Kol's actions when it comes to something that he desperately wants I am truly sorry Miss Lilianna". Rebekah shrugged helplessly, "I am the youngest and a girl, nobody listens to me" and she scowled.

To comfort me, she put her arm around my shoulders and guided me to a sitting position on the couch, we were already becoming fast friends and that was good for Rebekah because I am an extremely horrible enemy to have, I play dirty.

I tuned to Kol, "Please" I begged, which is surprising because I almost never beg, "don't kill her. I am here to change your universe, not completely mess it up. If you kill the Dopplebanger then the Salvawhore brothers will find a way to kill you guys. Plus, the whole Idiot Squad would help."

Klaus broke out laughing and Rebekah had a few chuckles for herself, Kol simply smirked at me.

Kol looked amused with my words, "I agree to not kill her, for now anyways. But, what did you just call them love?" I realized what I had said and blushed; I always called them by my fake names for them when I was watching the show.

"I call them all together the Idiot Squad, I call the Founder's Council the Society of Fools, Witchy Witchy Bon Bon, Jeremy Gullibert, Elena the Dopplebanger, Matt Donthaveanayone, Caroline Forverdawdling, Damon Salivatesoverdoppplegangers, Alaric FemaleSuckyBuffy, Tyler Lockwolfiewithangerproblems, and that's it."

Elijah allowed himself a few chuckles before reading again, Rebekah broke out laughing, Kol was howling with laughter and Klaus was holding his stomach and bending over with laughter. Apparently, a thought suddenly occurred to Klaus. He became serious and soon everyone was watching him, his sudden change of nature wasn't expected.

This guy is about to give me whiplash from his sudden emotional changes.

"You said earlier, that you knew everything about my family and everything about our lives earlier. When I asked earlier you avoided the question, why is that?" With Klaus' declaration everybody realized that I had in fact done that, now all the attention was on me. Damn Klaus for his perceptiveness!

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" I took a deep breath and sighed. "Believe me my little lily flower, we have probably heard worse" Kol smirked at me playfully and winked. They were all looking at me expectantly now.

"In my time, you guys are a TV show called The Vampire Diaries and another recent series called The Originals. There is a website dedicated to both shows called vampirediaries wikia. I stopped watch your show about the middle of season 3 because I got mad. Instead, I just read the updates about the show in detail on the website. On a complete accident I was looking up videos of Kol when I came across the video of his death and I wished I could reverse it. Here I am now."

It was silent for a moment or two when somebody finally spoke.


End file.
